


孺子可教 (下)

by PeekAPeek



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 方嘎 - Fandom, 黄嘎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeekAPeek/pseuds/PeekAPeek
Summary: Warning：无脑pwp，无逻辑无道德的海棠文学，勿上升真人，其实是个法制故事





	孺子可教 (下)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：无脑pwp，无逻辑无道德的海棠文学，勿上升真人，其实是个法制故事

方书剑做梦都不会想到会看到面前这幅场景。

他的亲亲老师全身赤裸两颊绯红地骑在他弟弟身上，用那两屁股肉夹着他弟弟的小鸟同他推搡打闹，看起来那叫一个你情我愿。

这么看来他可真是个傻子，被戏耍得团团转，或许这两个人早就背着他搞在了一起，他克制不住地去猜想之前阿云嘎来上课是不是会趁着他去上厕所时和他的弟弟接吻，甚至可能在讲题时，阿云嘎放在桌下的手正在帮他的弟弟手活，难怪他对黄子弘凡各种亲密的肌肤相触都没有拒绝。

好一个为人师表啊。

黄子弘凡看着站在门口的人脸色阴沉，就像雄狮发现领地被侵占了一样。他刻意地把手放在老师挺翘丰满的臀肉上轻轻地抓揉，哥哥的脸色变得更加难看， 感觉随时都能提刀了结了他，可哥哥越怒，他就越来劲，他最喜欢看方书剑吃瘪的模样。他现在特别想告诉纯情的哥哥，他的亲亲老师尝起来味道很不错。

阿云嘎醉得分不清东南西北，甚至还没发现门口站了他的好学生，只感觉屁股上有只手在作乱，想拉下那只手却被反握在手里摁在自己的屁股肉上，被那只手带着揉起来。黄子问他舒服吗，他下意识地点了点头，磕磕绊绊说出舒服二字。

方书剑忽觉自己理智的弦在看到他轻点的头颅那一刹那绷断了。他快步走向纠缠在一块儿的两人，视线与弟弟触在一起，兵戎相向剑拔弩张，干燥的空气都要因两人视线的对峙而摩擦起火了。

“放手。”嘴上下着命令，手却更快一步搭上弟弟胡作非为的手，两人暗自较劲，三只手叠在一起，被压在最下面的阿云嘎想抽回手，奈何上头压的两座大山稳稳当当，便噘嘴嘟囔着好重，虽然是在宣泄不满，可醉酒后轻颤的尾音在两个男孩听来却更像是在撒娇，当即就感到热流下窜。

黄子弘凡确实是天生的坏主意多，他转了转黑眼仁便想出缓和现下僵持局面的办法——既然谁都不肯让谁，不如一起分享，反正老师的初次已经是他的了，吃了独食的狐狸满足地眯了眼。

“方书剑，别废话了，你操还是不操？”弟弟简单明了地提供选项，等待哥哥的选择。

哥哥没有想到弟弟会如此直白地说出这般露骨的话语，他心里痛骂黄子弘凡的不要脸，虽然眼下佳肴摆在面前，可冷静下来发现他们两人似乎不是他想的那样的关系，老师醉了酒被狡猾的狐狸趁虚而入，他如果像弟弟一样趁人之危，未免不够君子。

黄子弘凡可太了解他那没用的哥哥了，他想要走正道来获得老师的芳心，却不曾想他的身边还有一只饥肠辘辘的豺狼，盯着同样的肥肉。凶猛的雄狮一根脑筋地想正面扑杀，怎么敌得过狡黠的豺狼从后方偷袭？到了这个地步，他还想守着自己那点可怜的道德感与正义感来掩盖他同样泛滥的欲望和勃起的下体，黄子弘凡都替他的虚伪尴尬。

“老师好甜，特别是后面，又热又湿，可惜某位正人君子尝不到咯。”说罢配合着舔了舔唇，似乎是要证实老师确实美味。弟弟单手掐着老师的细腰缓缓地挺动，眼神直白地露着挑衅的意味。

哥哥的耳尖熟得能冒出热气，说不清是羞还是恼，覆在弟弟手背上的手收紧，在皮肉上挠出印记，好似大猫磨爪，犹豫不决。黄子弘凡最讨厌他哥哥的一点就是温吞，慢性子做什么都是慢条斯理，就连现在这样弦已经搭上弓的情况他都要慢慢地捋清楚，就算见了这般香艳场景而支起帐篷的他也要考虑后果如何。

妈的，烦人，还得靠他主动。

弟弟将老师调了个头，面向纠结不已的哥哥，方书剑的手顺着老师的臀肉滑到了大腿侧，细密的汗珠混着他因为紧张而生出的手汗搅成一团，弟弟将阿云嘎按趴在地上，双手触到冰凉的地面让他舒爽了许多，燥热的身躯向地板探，腰线与肩胛骨拉开，像只正在伸懒腰的猫科动物，弟弟见状拦住老师下沉的腰，性器猛地刺入穴内，老师被他拱得不稳向前爬了两步，扶上了哥哥跪坐着的大腿，脸颊离他那被布料隔绝的灼热物件仅仅几公分，升腾的热气让老师额角的汗滴落在了他那散发出热意的裆部。

方书剑只要微微低头就能看到他日思夜想的暗恋对象那对噙着水雾的眼睛，正在向他发出盛情的邀请，他忍不住啃上了那两瓣被唾液浸湿的唇肉，急切地啃咬让阿云嘎失了反应的机会，只能被初生的虎犊掠去口中的空气，身后的弟弟见老师被哥哥吸引走了注意，恼火地加快了操干的力度，力度大得像是在宣泄不满，埋在体内的肉棍压着老师那敏感的凸起，他可太想大声放出愉悦的娇吟了，却被哥哥乱无章法的亲吻堵得漏不出丝毫春光。

“傻逼，别亲了，让老师给你口一个。”黄子实在看不下去他哥哥那幼稚的小学生行为了，都快是成年人了，做事色情点。

这句话听进哥哥的耳里太像是挑衅，眼见方书剑的脸色又变得不善起来，黄子弘凡生怕好不容易听了他的唆使加进来玩的方书剑翻脸不认人，又整出别的幺蛾子，赶忙补充解释道，“我可没碰过他的嘴，第一次让给你。”奇妙得很，明明黄子弘凡才是弟弟，现实却相反，他还得让着、哄着他的倒霉哥哥。

他撑着阿云嘎的腰俯下身趴到他的脸侧，俯身的姿势让那根粗长的热棍进入得更深，老师受不住地仰起头，细长的脖颈仿佛一只手就能折断，他掐住老师圆润的脸颊，让刚刚被哥哥蹂躏得红肿且湿淋的小嘴嘟起后凑近他的耳边，“老师，咱们不能偏心，给方书剑点好处好不好？”头脑昏沉的阿云嘎哪能听懂身后这个坏学生在说些什么，只听到了方书剑三个字和疑问词便点了点头，嘟起的嘴含不住溢出的唾液，混着嘴角湿咸的汗液被哥哥舔去，又顺着鼻下刚生出的绒刺舔了一圈后，对着弟弟发出一声冷哼。

君子个屁。黄子弘凡看方书剑这番举动倒像是娴熟的老嫖客。

“什么，什么好处呀…？”阿云嘎口齿不清地问，这才把兄弟俩的注意力又吸引了回来。

“老师，你喜欢吃棒棒糖吗？”得来老师天真的肯定回答后黄子指了指哥哥的裆部，“你的好方方要请你吃棒棒糖，其实老师你才是得了好处嘞。”他还特别体贴地替老师拉下了哥哥的裤链，虽然要拉下时被方书剑嫌弃地拍开了手。

带着腥重气味的柱体捅进阿云嘎的嘴里时，他那生锈的脑袋才反应过来事情又朝着他不能控制的方向奔去了，原来只是和一个学生乱搞了关系的他现在被这对坏兄弟一前一后占得满满当当，哥哥揪着他后脑勺的发根朝那浓密的毛发丛里冲撞，没有口交经验的大学生被一个高中生的性器刺入了喉咙的深处，激起的呕吐反射将湿润的喉腔锁紧，挤着那无情顶入的龟头，爽得哥哥愈发卖力地企图将那丰硕的囊袋都塞入那张吸人的小嘴，激动得眼角都湿润起来。身后的弟弟早就摸透了他的敏感点，一边舔着他的腰窝一边把青紫的物件往老师雪白粉嫩的臀间送，两粒沉甸甸的卵蛋击在富有弹性的臀尖发出下流的拍打声，老师的穴内湿得一塌糊涂，肉棍搅出的水声与拍打声合在一起更加的刺耳，在两个小孩的粗喘声中更加的明显。阿云嘎只觉得自己被泡进了一锅热水中，全身都在冒着热气，两个人将他夹在中间，他被两处热源包围着，比刚才只有弟弟时要热得多，密不透风的室内没了空调，连他撑着的地板都变得滚烫无比，好似骇人的烙铁刑具。

他的上下两处通口都被塞得毫无缝隙，两个小孩似乎较起了劲，前头的哥哥刚压着他的后脑勺把热乎乎的棍子往更深处捅，后头的弟弟便扯着他的腰往后面坐，他就像那摇摆不定的船只，随着浪潮前后摇晃，两个人有节奏地一撞一送，使了不小的力气，两杵硬梆梆的铁棍几乎要把他捅个对穿，他就像那案板上的鲜肉，等着被串起来烤了吃。他想不通为什么会变成这样，他是排斥现下的状况的，可是身体上得来的快感又是不可否认的，虽然口中的器物大得他含不住，可是舌苔磨上小孩阴茎上的纹路时，他竟然产生了难以抑制的酥麻。是我的问题吗？阿云嘎被酒精搅得混沌不已的脑子里除了这有悖常理的性爱外，多了一丝疑惑。

“老师，你真的，你真的…”方书剑看着自己的肉棍被老师吃得津津有味，胀大的海绵体在那张湿热的小嘴里进进出出，汗珠挂在老师长卷的睫毛上，又漂亮又色情，他很想说出一些不正经的形容词来描绘这样的老师，可他那正经了十多年的大脑里储存的只有大量的课内知识和极少量的脏话，他的脸红得像颗过熟的苹果。

“真的太骚了，不会之前就吸过别的男人了吧？”弟弟贴心地替哥哥补充道，下半身依旧没有停下。方书剑已经勉强能接受与黄子弘凡共享老师了，可现在他提出的这种可能突然警醒了他，说不定老师在之前的家教就已经被别的学生按在桌子上操过了，他愤恨地扯开那颗卖力的头，箍着性器的小嘴被猛地抽出，发出啵的轻响，他瞥了一眼阿云嘎乱七八糟的下身，他那根兄弟竟然在没有得到的抚慰的情况下就竖得老高，淫荡得过分了。

“跟我换位置。”

黄子弘凡欣然地同意了，拔出被软穴浸得湿淋淋的肉棍，随手在桌上抽了张卷子胡乱地擦去粘在上面津亮的汁液，方书剑冷着脸扶着性器往已经被操得合不拢的穴里进，不同于弟弟的粗长，哥哥的微微上翘，弯起一个弧度，刮着之前弟弟磨不到的上壁向内里凿，毫无经验的哥哥只是莽撞地重复着打桩的行为，却还是给老师带来了完全不一样的快感，爽得他腰软得撑不住，直往下塌，哥哥留得有些长的指甲抠弄起他那小巧的乳尖，胡乱摸索中倒还寻到了乳尖上细小的乳孔，被指甲微微刺入乳孔的感觉，让他既新奇又害怕。

另一边的弟弟没有闲着，他抓过老师的一只手，白嫩的手圈在他发紫的性器上产生了极强的视觉刺激，他够到桌上的手机，对着这番场景一顿瞎拍，他突然又起了坏心思，他一边带着老师的手给自己手活，让老师用圆润的指甲去蹭他蓄满弹药的囊袋，又一边把手机的录像模式打开，屏幕里的老师在挨操的同时还握着他的勃发，这可比他之前看的那些岛国动作片刺激多了，老师不住地发出呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的声音全被他录了进去，他还特意移到侧面放大，把两个人结合的地方录了个真切，硕大的阴茎进出着那处软穴，瑟缩的小口紧紧缚着不断抽动的器物，高速打转摩擦下腔穴内挤出的汁液被打成了泡沫，他还特意给了溢出穴口的白沫一个特写。

老师的手活虽然还很青涩，不时还会弄疼他，但黄子还是射了出来，他特地朝着老师那张漂亮的脸喷发出精液。白浊似水柱打在了阿云嘎的脸上，滚烫得让他有被烫伤的错觉，脏秽沾满了他的脸，有一些被他微张的嘴接住吞下，有一些挂在了的嘴角上、睫毛上，发梢上，显得淫乱不已，弟弟把这段录了下来，阿云嘎迷茫的视线对上摄像头时才反应过来自己被录下这么不堪的模样，可已经迟了，他嘴里念着别拍了，想抬起手挡住自己的脸，却发现手脚软的不行。弟弟又不满足地切换成拍照模式，连拍了好几张老师满脸精液的模样，准备拿来做手机桌面。

方书剑当然知道黄子弘凡在做什么，但他无暇顾及其他，阿云嘎的湿穴馋得不行，不停地吸着他的阴茎，像是在祈求他赶紧施舍精液给它，可老师越这样，他就越发气闷。

“老师，你诚实回答我，在我们俩之前有人弄过你吗？”方书剑挑起阿云嘎的下巴，逼着他用迷离的眼神和自己注视，可没对视多久便又被他那眼神羞得瞥向别处，一点也没有在审问的自觉。

“没有，我没有…我不骚…你们两个坏小子…呜呜呜…”阿云嘎也不知道自己为什么会变成这样，竟然被自己的学生操得勃起，还被录下了淫乱的模样，他自然而然地将错误归在自己身上，可现在又被学生无情地审问，把他不想承认的事大声地讲了出来，连带着之前被骗得丢了处男身的委屈一股脑儿地把热水往他眼眶逼，他哗啦哗啦地直掉泪珠子，鼻头又变得红通通的。

两个小孩一见宝贝老师这副委屈巴巴的模样也不敢继续戏弄他了，弟弟捧着老师的脸又亲又舔地赔罪，把之前射在上面的秽物舔了个干净，哥哥一改之前莽撞的凶猛劲儿，开始轻柔地挺动，抚慰起老师几欲喷发的性器，不久老师便打着哭嗝射了出来，浊液星星点点的溅在地上，方书剑紧跟着也将热液灌进那贪吃的小口，哥哥和弟弟的精液混在一起，胀满了老师的腔穴，像在证明兄弟俩只在性爱上达成了一致。

“老师，我们俩会负责的。”

 

阿云嘎哪能想到在这之后他们真的非常的负责。

几乎负责了他所有的性生活。

黄子弘凡是一贯的坏心眼，而方书剑自那场热气腾腾的性爱之后也开了窍，只要一到家教时间他的身体就不会是干的，总会被他们弄得湿漉漉，他不是没想过要反抗，可两个坏小子拿着手机里的视频威胁他，扬言要是不继续家教的关系就拿着视频找上他学校，这确实与性质恶劣的逼奸没有区别，不过后来他从一开始的十分抗拒慢慢转变成了半推半就，倒是把逼奸变成了不太情愿的合奸。

每到他们两个的家教时间，本就聪明的两小孩用最快的速度做完了试题后便按着老师做些下流的事，有一次还拉着他比赛，年轻气盛的小孩们想看看谁射的次数多，竟然直接把他操昏了过去。每次结束时他都得含着一屁股的精液，带着一身青紫红痕离开，又在下一次的家教时间囤满一屁股的精液，有时他们让他用腿夹着两个人的小兄弟，之后又射在他的大腿根部，干涸的浓稠卡在腿缝里折腾得他坐立难安，偶尔遇上他们的爸妈在家时，两个打桩机依然胆大包天地拉着他在房间里做爱，逼着他说各种羞耻的话，不然就打开房门让客厅里的家长们听听他是怎么为人师表的。可怜清纯内蒙男大学生就这么被两头饿狼拆吃入腹了个干干净净，连骨头都没剩下。

后来有一次黄子弘凡嘴欠问道，“老师，你是不是特后悔接了我们这单啊？”

在床上吃了不少亏也学了不少的阿云嘎：“废话，我恨不得把你们两个射精机器退回娘胎！”

 

家教安全委员会提醒您：家教有风险，看人擦亮眼，若误入狼窝，终身难摆脱。


End file.
